


【赫珀】遇见神明（Fin）

by HamsterGua



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterGua/pseuds/HamsterGua





	【赫珀】遇见神明（Fin）

珀尔修斯站在临海的悬崖边上，他向天空伸出了双臂，向他不知名的父亲祈祷。阿波罗战车轮子上的火焰一直燃烧到那世界的尽头。  
接着他听到了有人说，“Good day, brother.”  
珀尔修斯转过身，他想，他一定是遇见了神明。  
太阳最后那一轮最耀眼的光芒在他身后绽放，整张脸隐在阴影里，唯独露出那一双继承于他母亲的海蓝色眼睛。棕色的短披风被海风带起来，扬起的发丝染上了来自海洋的味道。即将西沉于海底的夕阳给他带翅膀的鞋镀上了最后一层金边。  
珀尔修斯生在万神殿里的兄弟——赫尔墨斯。  
他目不转睛地盯着那张不属于凡人的面孔，那是只有神明才能雕刻出的美丽线条。珀尔修斯说不出一个字来，他僵硬地站着，膝盖无法弯曲，他笔直地站在赫尔墨斯面前，好像时间停止在了世界尽头。  
即使在多年之后，珀尔修斯回忆起来依旧会感叹，这是他见过的最美的画面。  
在那个黄昏，在残阳的灰烬里燃烧的大海边上，他遇见了神明。

在空旷的宫殿里，赫尔墨斯听到了这愚蠢透顶的祈祷。  
这大概是一种家族遗传。  
他绑好了披风的绳子，打了个漂亮的结，飞下了奥林匹斯山。  
接着赫尔墨斯遇见了这个半神的兄弟。  
一头金色的柔软短发被海风吹了个乱七八糟，半边脸映的通红，一双像泉水一般清澈的眼睛闪烁着敢与太阳相较量的光芒。珀尔修斯面朝着橙红色的大海，不比神祗那样高大的身躯挺立着，不屈的影子被拉得老长，直到模糊在没有太阳神照看的地方。  
即使在波塞冬海风的照拂下，赫尔墨斯还是不可抑制地感受到了太阳带来的灼烧感。  
他耐心的听完了这个弟弟冲动又愚蠢的故事，移开了灼热的眼神，小声的嘟囔了一句，“做事不经大脑，这该死的家族遗传。”

每当他那智慧过人的姐姐雅典娜和他谈起奥林匹斯山下称为人类的物种时，赫尔墨斯总是忍俊不禁。自不量力又勇敢，“不可置信地创造过不少奇迹”。  
接着赫尔墨斯就发现，半神，至少是他这位半神的兄弟，可要比人类还可笑。神祗和人类的结合本就是怪事，不过也正是真正的奇迹所在。  
在珀尔修斯飞的比自己还高之前，赫尔墨斯一直是这么想的。  
“……下来，珀尔修斯！”他少有的皱了皱眉，抬起头来看着穿上了银鞋的珀尔修斯。看起来还不过是个少年的珀尔修斯在空中转着圈儿，偶尔还掠过赫尔墨斯的头顶，带起一阵清风。  
赫尔墨斯不得不抬起头，“你飞的那么高，我怎么和你说话？下来，兄弟。你可以一会儿再练……”  
“我在听，我在听呢。”他的话并不起什么作用，“谢谢你，dear brother.”珀尔修斯快速的经过赫尔墨斯身边。他也许吻了赫尔墨斯的脸，但是，谁知道呢，他太快了。  
“Farewell.”赫尔墨斯看过去，他半神的兄弟已经向北方飞远了，脚上银色的翅膀还闪着微弱的亮光。  
“Farewell.”他朝着那个方向笑了笑。  
“愿诸神保佑你。”空无一人的海边，只有永无止境冲刷着岩石的海浪，将这句低语传向远方。

END


End file.
